Ruby Red
Ruby Red is one of the members of the Gem Unit of PRISMMAN. Appearance Ruby Red is an average man with short spikey black hair, long thin eyebrows, and a weird grin. He wears a black jacket, over a white button down shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and a black tie. As Ruby Red, he wears a one piece suit with a white zig zag light on his chest, a dark collar, a belt, dark boots, dark bracelets, and a face place with a large ruby on it. Personality At first he was a glory hound similar to Ankaiser, where even after his teammates captured the criminal he would swoop in for the final punch, and take all the glory as well as being the "captain" of said team. His arrogance even caused his teammates to fight him, as they were fed up with all of his showboating. However, unlike Ankaiser, he still values the belief of being a hero. After waking up once Ratman stopped them, and all the damage he and his teammates caused from their fight that put innocents in danger, he saw himself as a disgrace to the title of Hero. He was willing to take full responsablity for all the damage he and his teammates caused and give up his Hero's license. History A some point Reby Red became a hero and became a member of the Gem Unit of PRISMMAN. Plot Hero Awards Party Arc Reby Rub was first seen argueing with two other members of the Gem Unit in the bathroom. When blue and yellow transform, Reby transforms and atttacks blue. When yellow attacks, Ruby Flame to engulf yellow in flames. He is then forced through the wall into the hallway. He is then about to be attacked by Blue but is saved by Ratman. He then remembers Ratman and attacks him but misses. He is then knocked unconscious. When a fire starts, he is carried away by a jacky. He then wakes up and informs Rio that he started the fire when they run into her. When a hole opens up, he pushes jacky out of the way and falls down the hole. He is then saved by Rio, Blue, and Yellow, and pulled out of the hole. It is unknown what happen to Red afterwards Abilities Reby Red is the leader of the Gem Unit and can use rubies to attack with. Equipement *'Rubies:' Ruby Red can use rubies to create fire to attack his opponent with. *'Crystal Transformation:' The crystal transformation is the way that Ruby Red and the rest of the Gem Unit transforms into their hero gear. It is currently unknown how they preform it though. Finishers *'Ruby Flame:' Ruby Red uses a ruby to engulf his opponent in flame. Relationships Sapphire Blue Ruby Red is in the same unit as Sapphire Blue, but doesn't think much about Sapphire Blue. Topaz Yellow Ruby Red is in the same unit as Topaz Yellow, but doesn't think much about Topaz Yellow. Trivia *Ruby Red is the first hero who voluntarily offered to give up his license. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:B Rank Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Heroes